


Burning Bright

by Pooky1234



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he waits for Jack to return to life Angelo considers the impossible man who is Jack Harkness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Thought of this in the car driving back home and just wrote it down. I loved the episode and felt sad for the man who observed Jack from afar, not brave enough to seek him out again. How tragic is that?

Burning Bright

He looked at the man, bloody and bound, lying at his feet. This handsome, mysterious and impossible man who he’d fallen in love with from the moment they’d met, and he’d let them do this to him. He’d watched, not stopping them as they stabbed, and shot and hit him over an over again and he’d done nothing. They’d taken his blood, called him a miracle, a blessing but Angelo knew that if Jack was a devil, then now he didn’t care. All he wanted to do was make him better, wash his body, clothe him, take him somewhere and lie in his arms forever.

Angelo Colosanto was a thief and a small town one at that. He knew his limitations and he understood his frailties and weaknesses but nothing in his 23 years had prepared him for the force of nature that was Captain Jack Harkness. No one else had ever looked like him; certainly no one had ever talked like him, of all sorts of things, strange and wonderful. He should have run as far as he could but he was hooked like a fish on a line and Jack pulled him in. Angelo knew what he was; he knew he was wrong. His whole upbringing had shown him how wrong he was. He loved men. He loved their bodies and how they made him feel. He loved to run his hands over their muscles and feel them ripple under his touch. He loved the way they smelt and God did Jack smell good. No one Angelo had ever met had smelt so good, except now, as he looked around him, all he could smell was blood and death and it was all his fault.

He knelt back on his heels, tears once again beginning to flow as he thought of the last time he touched this body over a year ago. How they’d kissed and caressed and how Jack had made him feel. The man felt no guilt and had no restraint. There was no timid fumbling and quick mutual masturbation in their love making because that’s what they did; for the first time in his life Angelo Colosanto had made love with another man. He’d had sex before but nothing like this; there’d been no sleeping together, no kissing and talking, no making future plans, no talk of changing the world with anyone else. He’d listened to Jack, fascinated by what he had to say; it all so amazing and fantastical but he’d believed every word. Jack talked about things Angelo didn’t understand and showed him things that shouldn’t exist and yet they did. Running with him, like he had with the Doctor, that strange friend he’d talked about, was fun and exhilarating but finally dangerous. Angelo had never felt more alive being with this man who was larger than life, and had proved to be stronger than death.

He continued to wipe away the blood, hoping against hope that Jack would forgive him, hoping against hope that Jack would still want to be with him. He wanted to hold onto him and never let him go, but as he came back to life, bursting back yet again, somehow Angelo knew the truth. They’d had their moment; their brief time like the firebird that Jack had told him about. They’d burned bright but Angelo knew that however long he lived, and wherever he was, the light of their love would burn forever when he closed his eyes and remembered.


End file.
